Dear Naruto
by pinkviolin
Summary: Naruto, tumbuh dan besarlah dalam kebahagiaan. Karena cinta kami senantiasa mengalun mengelilingimu." -ONESHOT-


Desclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shina… Kushina…"

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara memanggil-manggil pelan namaku.

"Kushina..." panggil suara itu lagi.

"Mmmm..." gumamku kecil. Dengan perlahan kubuka kedua mataku. Biru. Bola mata berwarna biru menatapku hangat.

"Minato..." Aku tersenyum lemah. Tiba-tiba aku tersentak. "Anak kita.. Apa dia selamat? Di mana dia?" 

Minato tersenyum dan mengenggam tanganku erat. "Dia, Naruto, baik-baik saja."

Aku terdiam. Naruto? Berarti.. laki-laki?

"Lihatlah, Kushina," Tsunade berjalan menghampiriku dengan sesuatu yang dibalut selimut tebal di gendongannya, "bayi laki-laki, sehat, dan tampan. Mirip sekali dengan Minato."

Tenggorokanku tercekat. Air hangat mendesak-desak ingin keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Tanganku bergetar, menjulur berusaha menggapai bayiku.

"Naruto..." Tangis bahagia ku pun pecah. Naruto, anakku, anakku dan Minato. Bukti cinta kami.

Tsunade menaruh Naruto di dalam pelukanku. Ya Tuhan. Memeluk Naruto adalah kebahagian terbesar dalam hidupku. Aku merasa luar biasa hidup saat merasakan jantung kecilnya berdenyut damai.

"Kau telah berjuang keras untuk melahirkannya. Kau hebat, Kushina." Minato membelai rambutku lembut.

Kukecup kening Naruto yang basah karena air mataku. 

"Naruto, ini mama..." 

Dapat kurasakan getaran kasih sayang merambat saat bibirku menyentuh kulitnya yang masih berselaput darah.

"Ini papa..." Aku mengangkat Naruto sedikit agar Minato dapat menyentuhnya.

"Naruto..." Minato mengusap jari-jari mungil Naruto dengan telunjuknya. 

"!" Minato membeliak senang saat Naruto merespon dengan menggenggam telunjuknya.

"Di.. dia memegang telunjukku, Kushina!" teriak Minato, wajahnya bersinar bahagia.

"Nnnngghhhh.. nnnnnhhhhh..." Naruto mulai terisak. Wajah Minato langsung berubah panik. 

"Aduh, Naruto.. Papa minta maaf. Kamu kaget, ya? Maafin papa ya, nak.. Aduuuuhh..."

Aku tertawa kecil melihat Minato yang salah tingkah. Kemudian aku membelai rambut tipis Naruto yang sewarna dengan warna rambut Minato. 

"Shhh.. Shh.. Tidak apa-apa, Naru.. Mama di sini..." Bisikku sambil mengecup pipinya.

Naruto mungil-ku akhirnya kembali tenang dan tertidur lelap.

Aku memandanginya lama, dan menghela napas lega. Lalu kupejamkan mataku penuh syukur. Terimakasih, Tuhan.. Anakku selamat.

"Kushina?" 

Minato menatapku cemas. Aku tersenyum.

Aku letih. Aku hanya ingin tidur sebentar.

"Kushina? Kushina? Tsunadeee! Tolong Kushinaaaa!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade menggeleng setelah mengecek denyut nadi Kushina. 

"Kushina telah meninggal, Minato."

Dunia seakan-akan runtuh di atas kepalaku. Kakiku goyah. Aku jatuh berlutut di samping tempat tidur Kushina. 

"Tidak mungkin.. Tidak mungkin..." Aku menceracau frustasi. Ini tidak mungkin!

"Naruto..." Aku merengkuh Naruto dari dekapan Kushina yang sudah tak bernyawa, dan menumpahkan segala tangis kepedihanku di atas tubuh mungilnya .

Kushina meninggal.. Bagaimana ini? Tak pernah terbayangkan olehku Kushina akan mendahuluiku untuk pergi menemui Sang Pencipta. Aku putus asa.

Grrt.

Kurasakan jemari mungil Naruto menarik rambutku lemah. Seketika aku sadar. Aku tidak boleh terpuruk begini. Masih ada Naruto yang membutuhkan aku untuk melindunginya. Ya, aku harus melindungi Naruto.

BRAK! Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka. Jiraiya-sensei berdiri dengan napas tak beraturan.

"Minato.. Gawat, Kyuubi.. Konoha..." katanya tak jelas. Tapi aku segera mengerti. Kyuubi, sang Jinchhuuriki rubah berekor sembilan, datang menyerang Konoha.

Sesaat aku berpikir, 'Kenapa? Kenapa semua hal buruk harus terjadi pada saat bersamaan?' Tapi segera kusingkirkan pikiran menyedihkan itu dan berdiri menyerahkan Naruto pada Tsunade.

"Pergilah, Minato. Konoha membutuhkanmu." kata Tsunade.

"Ya." Aku mengangguk dan beranjak ke sisi Kushina, wanita tempat aku mencurahkan segala isi hati, dan mencium bibir lembutnya yang kini mulai terasa dingin.

"Tunggu, ya, Naruto. Papa akan segera kembali." Ujarku pelan sambil mengelus pipi Naruto yang menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"GROAAAAAAARRR!"

Aku bergidik ngeri mendengar raungan itu. Semua jurusku telah kugunakan untuk berusaha mengalahkannya. Tapi makhluk ini tetap berdiri tegak seolah semua hal yang aku dan shinobi lain lancarkan hanyalah tiupan angin kecil semata.

Tapi.. masih ada satu.. Jurus yang aku tak pernah berharap untuk gunakan...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Semua telah selesai. Kyuubi telah tersegel dalam tubuh merah buah cintaku dan Kushina. 

Dan aku juga akan selesai.

Waktuku hampir datang.

Kurendahkan kepalaku ke arah Naruto. Kukecup dalam-dalam keningnya dengan seluruh perasaan di dalam hatiku. Tubuhku berguncang hebat karena tangis mengingat ini akan menjadi sentuhan terakhir yang kuberikan pada Naruto.

Deg! Jantungku berdegup keras.

Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul Kushina.

"Naruto..." bisikku di tengah napas-napas terakhirku. 

"Naruto, tumbuh dan besarlah dalam kebahagiaan. Karena cinta kami senantiasa mengalun mengelilingimu."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin.

Review please? 


End file.
